


Not a Disney Movie

by shinysylver



Series: Fic a Day in May [18]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Double Drabble, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Love.The word had been rattling around in Mickey's head since he'd talked to Svetlana.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Disney Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that this fic contains language and attitudes that are canonical, but potentially offensive.
> 
> There are also references to canonical mental health issues.

_Love._ The word had been rattling around in Mickey's head since he'd talked to Svetlana. A year ago the answer would've been easy. He'd have said "no" and moved on with his fucking life, but now he just felt lost.

How the fuck was he supposed to answer that question? He had no idea what love was. No one in his family ever used that word. The only time he'd heard it as a kid was while watching Disney movies with Mandy.

It was different for Ian. The Gallaghers were always doing mushy shit. Ian probably knew what love felt like. All Mickey knew was that his life was better with Ian in it. Hell, when faced with coming out or losing Ian he'd barely had to think. He'd rather his dad kill him than watch Ian walk away again.

And now, he'd do anything if only Ian would get out of bed. If someone had to be sick, he wished it was him because watching Ian suffer fucking hurt.

If that was love then it wasn't anything like the Disney movies. They'd always made it seem like love made everything better. They'd never told him it'd hurt this much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com)!


End file.
